Promise Me
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Before Galadriel left, she lets King Elessar to watch the mirror. Set at the third and four ages. Nominee for MEFA 2009


**Promise Me**

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Before Galadriel left, she lets King Elessar to watch the mirror. Set at the third and four ages.

Possible OOC for Eldarion. PG-13. AU. Might Tissues Alert

A/N: Was written for Teitho: March the theme of the challenge is **A Glimpse of the Future**

XoX

**Gondor**

King Elessar walked over his wife, hugged her, kissed her, and blessed her as the morning sun appeared in the sky.

"Elessar," Arwen called, blushed by her husband's actions while she took care in their son.

"What is it, my Evenstar?" Elessar asked softly as his hand moved to cup his son's face.

"Not in front of our son." She giggled.

"But he is only a baby." Elessar said to her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Our beautiful baby and he is almost one year old." Arwen said, love shining in her eyes, and she could feel tears of happiness in her eyes.

"He is a big baby then."

Arwen chuckled, looked back to her baby, and said to him softly, "Soon, you will be like your own father, and carry on when we leave you, you are our heir, Eldarion."

"Aye, she is right you know," Elessar spoke to his one-year-old son, "You will have my crown and the whole kingdom."

He moved his hand over the Evenstar necklace.

Arwen watched him as he did so; she noticed the fear that took over her husband's face. Something must be wrong, why would he be like this when he is so happy?

"Elessar," Arwen called, putting Eldarion in the cradle, and coming closer to her husband, moving his hand from the Evenstar, "What is wrong? What have you seen that makes you feel like that?"

Elessar closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and then he stared at her, saying nothing but letting the tears roll down from his eyes.

**Future Moment**

_Eldarion was the king of the thieves, and ruled the kingdom with hate and revenge since his father and mother died._

_He was different than the cute child that he was when his parents were alive._

_His brown hair grew over his shoulders, his blue eyes darkened as his mission to kill and destroy started. His body was developed and very built as muscles showed in his body._

_He saw nothing but shadow and death, he had no reason to live, and yet none of his family and friends stayed with him._

_Everyone left him, he felt rejected and alone. He destroyed, by his own hands, what his father built, and turned to the thieves, and soon he became a killer as well._

**

* * *

**

**Present**

"What is it, Elessar that make your eyes wary like this?" Arwen asked

"Before Galadriel left, she told me to look in the mirror, and what I saw… it was terrible, and I need something to ensure that nothing will happen to my son."

"What? What will happen to our son?" Arwen asked, moving her hand to her husband's arm, supporting him.

"He… I cannot even say it… but… he will not be the son that we wanted, to be proud of…"

"Tell me…" Arwen asked, staring with pleading eyes over him.

Elessar glanced at her, his eyes were wet, tears falling down, and he said with a cracked voice, "I cannot… I need to do something that will fix it…"

"Like what?"

"When our time to leave him comes, we need someone that will watch him, be with him, so he will not be alone…"

"Legolas?"

"Aye, but not now."

**

* * *

**

**In the forth age, in the year of 1421**

Elessar was dying, and Arwen sent massage for Legolas.

Legolas had come quickly when he received word, and now seeing Arwen's sad face, he feared he was too late.

"What makes your eyes sad?" Legolas asked with worry.

"Elessar is waiting for you… he is dying…"

Legolas walked over the room she pointed him too.

He opened the door, and the first thing that he noticed was the pale skin of his friend, the shallow breaths that he heard.

"Come…" Elessar weakly voice called for him.

Legolas did come with dread.

Legolas knelt beside the bed of the king, not knowing what he should say, only staring at the king.

"Legolas… mellon-nin…" Elessar's voice was weak.

"What is it, mellon-nin?" Legolas asked softly, his hand touching his friend's palm.

"I need you to promise me…"

"Promise what?"

"I need your promise first…" Elessar stared at his friend, pleading with weak eyes.

Seeing Elessar's eyes, Legolas whispered. "I promise."

"Good," Elessar said with a small smile, and then he added, "I want you to stay with Eldarion."

Legolas stared at him, and wondered why.

"You had promised me, so I only ask for you to do it, not for me… for Eldarion…"

Legolas nodded, and that is what Elessar waited to see before he gave a last breath.


End file.
